Henjiru
Henjiru (変じる, Lit. To Change Into) is a Kekkei Genkai which runs in the Soga Clan’s bloodline, though it has been awakened in others without having Soga blood. It came into existence when some of the Soga members started to lock their true feelings from others. This eventually allowed the emotions to manifest and actually start to take form and control the soga member. It taps into their true personality and creates it into a beast for the wielder to form into. The power behind this Kekkei Genkai depends on multiple factors and what creature they take form of. Though it seems as though this transformation doesn’t take the form of a normal creature such as a fox or horse. It actually forms the feelings into a creature of mythical lore. The forms seem to affect the user passively and actively. The abilities mostly rely on the beast the user becomes. Though how the user awakens this Kekkei Genkai is also something that follows the beast. It may involve rage, fire, water, or even a full moon depending on their ‘true’ form. Though each beast comes with advantages and disadvantages though for most forms, most of the disadvantages can be overcome. Forms Werewolf *Awakening: Werewolves tend to be awakened by those who just want to survive. Normally the user would kill to survive but normally forces themselves to try and find other ways, even when they don’t want to. These beast are normally awakened by the full moon and/or intense anger. Normally the anger is what awakens it but a full moon normally does help. *Advantages -Claw Retraction: On will the user can extend and retract claws from their nails which allows them to cut through, or at least scratch, most materials. These claws can also leave a deep slash in their target. -Contaminant Immunity: This immunity allows the users body to be immune to nearly all poisons and illnesses that a normal human could obtain and be exposed to. However, there are some poisons known to actually hurt werewolves but they are particularly made to harm them and not living being in general. This is also a passive ability. -Enhanced Agility: The users Agility is increased beyond that of normal humans. Though how much their Agility is increased depends on their base Agility; they can work from there to increase it further. This is passive but the Agility does increase with the transformations. -Enhanced Reflexes: The users Reflexes in increased to a superhuman level, a point where most don’t reach. The amount their Reflexes increase depends on their base ability; once again, they can work on that. It does increase when the user does transform into their beast form. This is a passive. -Lunar Empowerment: Those who have this certain ability have a natural affinity to the moon. When its up they can draw power from it to increase their own abilities for the time being. This normally does force them to transform into their beast form but for advanced users they can hold back the transformation. Other than the increasing of their abilities, they can’t do anything else with the Lunar energy. -Regenerative Healing Factor: The user can heal from most injuries that are done to their own body, however, not their mind. A simple cut would take about a split second to heal. Although, an extremely deep slash could take from a second to three seconds. A broken bone could be healed in no time as long as the user places the bone in such a position so it can (So if the bone was sticking out, they would have to push it back in). Though the user cannot regenerate a lost limb or serious damage to the brain. Though what’s interesting is when an item inflicted damage, the muscles actually push that object out of the users body. Though that can be useless if the object were to hook into the body. -Weather Adaption: In their transformed state, users seem to not be affected by the weather. No matter the condition it seems that they have the ability to survive and doesn’t have much of a hindrance on their capabilities. This also means that not even the temperature will very much affect them, having their fur keep them at a steady temperature. -Enhanced Bite: While transformed, the user’s teeth turn into razor sharp fangs which can easily pierce and rip through any organic matter, such as humans. The force applied however is astonishing as, in their transformed state, the user can easily break bones and even dent thick pieces of metal if they so desired to. -Enhanced Durability: Whoever has the werewolf branch of Henjiru are given an increase in their durability, both passively and actively. They seem to have the ability to take more hits and generally last in a fight for much longer than they normally could. It also gives them a sense of pain suppression in a way, as they still feel the same pain as everyone else does, but rather they have the durability to just push through it and continue on. This can be enhanced even further if the user were to increase their base durability. -Enhanced Endurance: The user gains the advantage to last longer in multiple situations such as stressful ones to extremely painful ones. They can easily survive longer in harsher conditions than some others. This does increase along with the users base endurance. -Enhanced Senses: The user obtains the ability to enhance some of their five senses. They will gain a tremendous increase in hearing, allowing one to listen on conversations through thick concrete walls and being separated miles away. They can even hone in their hearing to one person or a group. They can even listen onto ones heartbeat to tell if they’re lying or not. Another sense is smell, allowing them to not only distinguish the smell but also smelling the underlying ingredients. The user can even remember the smell at a moments notice, allowing them to even track down an opponent. The last sense increased is sight in a certain way. They gain the ability to not only see farther away than normal eyes could but can also see in pitch blackness. -Enhanced Speed: Ones speed is increased in a sizable amount. They seem to outrun those they normally couldn’t runout. This is a passive but when the user were to transform its increased even further. A way for the users to increase their speeds is to actually use both their arms and legs and run as though a wolf would. -Enhanced Stamina: When one would posses this Kekkei Genkai they get an increase in the Stamina, allowing them to run and fight for longer than some others could. This does allow them to go longer without rest and use more chakra taxing techniques. -Enhanced Strength: The user gets an increase within their strength. The amount they get is dependent on their base strength. * Disadvantages -Lunar Energy: Even though it was named an advantage, the energy from the moon can force them to transform into their beast form. The more of the moon that’s out, the more chance of them transforming. However, users can overcome this through various of methods but normally have to find their own way instead of doing something someone else had done. -Electricity: Any form of electricity can actually stop the user from transforming into their beast form. WIth enough electricity it can even force them to revert their form into their base selves. It also causes them a bit more pain than it normally would bring. -Silver: Silver doesn’t hurt on touch but when it were to make contact with an open wound it normally causes the user tremendous amounts of pain. It also slows down the regeneration of their body in the area that it made contact with the silver. Ingesting silver will only give the user a slight fever but can’t kill unless an abundance was taken. -Wolfsbane: Depending on the type, wolfsbane can have multiple effects on the user. The effects can range from nausea to a quick and easy death. Though it seems as though all wolfsbane do have a negative effect on the user. -Loss of Self Control: When the user were to transform into their beast form, they may experience a loss of self control and having no effect over their body. This is normally induced when the moon had forced them to transform. Though sometime when they transform on will they can lose self control. This can be overcomed in the same way as the Lunar Empowerment. The only way to tell if they lost control is if their eyes turned into a glowing red. -Anger: When the user gets angry and they don’t have control over their form, they can easily transform and lose their control. -Beat-Down: If the user were to be transformed and got beat down and experienced a sudden and intense pain, they may revert in form. Transformation In this form there are multiple transformation the user can undergo. There are only three transformations and each one gets stronger than the previous one. When the user does transform, their eyes turn to a bright * Form One: The user experiences the active effects and stronger variants of the passive ones. They normally grow some type of facial hair and the face seems to be pushed in a little with it forming a little to look like a wolfs face. * Form Two: They will start to grow a type of wolf jaw but won’t be as long. The facial hair and hair all over the body intensify in thickness and amount. The user’s arms are also extended a little bit to a point where they can now easily crawl on all fours. All of the effects are increased. * Form Three: The user will turn into what most people think werewolves would look like. A humanoid-wolf form with hair all over their body. The user are at their strongest in this form of the transformation. Trivia I would like to give note to two sites that had helped me with the creation and future updates of this Kekkei Genkai. * http://powerlisting.wikia.com/ - This had helped me with the abilities and probably help me more in the future. * http://mythicalcreaturesguide.com for sharing information that helped me and probably will help me again. Along with http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_legendary_creatures * However, if you wish for your character to have this Kekkei Genkai but with a certain beast, message Na’Jorne and he will add it in as soon as possible.